The most frequently used technique consists in pickling the titanium in pure hydrochloric acid at 90.degree. C. and then passing it through chlorosulfonic acid. However, when this technique is used, the adherence defect rate on the base material due to the rapid oxidation of titanium is greater than 50%.
The aim of the invention is to mitigate these drawbacks.